


It's Good To See Your Face

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Quarantine, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Skype, Song: Already Home (A Great Big World)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Blaine's stuck in Ohio to see his parents and Kurt is quarantined in their loft in New York. Blaine isn't able to come home for another few weeks. And they've already been apart for a month. The long-distance is really getting to them. But there's always Skype.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 17





	It's Good To See Your Face

Kurt's been bored at home since the stay at home order was officially announced. He's been making sourdough bread for over three weeks, and barely any entertainment besides Netflix, Disney+ and BroadwayHD to really scratch that boredom itch. He goes on the fashion forums. He researches new recipes. He continues his workouts and even had to order workout equipment since he can no longer go to his regular gym. He doesn't know how Blaine is even staying sane.  
  
He had to go back to Westerville to visit his parents. But as soon as he stepped foot in the house, the stay-put order was announced. And we wouldn't be able to leave for maybe months. He managed to find a way to fly back, but it wouldn't be for another month. And it had already been several weeks at that point. He managed to keep on his diet he started with Kurt. He only went out when he had to get essential items. He bought in bulk at Cosco the first time and didn't nearly run out until a few weeks later. But now it was Saturday night. Which was usually Kurt's and his date night. And with Kurt being busy with fashion designs for his upcoming debut line. He really didn't wanna bother him.  
  
So here they sat. Both on their bed. In Blaine's case, his old bedroom. Both using their computers, since they really had nothing else to do. When Blaine got something he hasn't in a while, a Skype notification.  
  
  
 **Hey, B. It's been a bit. - K**  
  
  
Blaine blushed. He and Kurt hadn't Skyped since they had been apart five years before when Kurt had to be in New York to figure out the apartment situation while Blaine had to teach the Glee kids before they moved back to New York. It felt like only yesterday, they were cuddling in their bed for the first time as a married couple. Only almost five years later, were they apart again. But at least they had Skype.  
  
  


  
_Long time, no see, Kurty - B  
_

  
Kurt smiles to himself as he keeps typing. He really misses Blaine, and he's happy that he'll get to see him again.  
  
  
 **How about a little video chat? Like in the good ole days? - K  
  
  
** Blaine laughs to himself and simply clicks the video chat feature, and was soon hearing that familiar jingle. And his screen was soon filled with his gorgeous husband's face.  
  
"Look who it is!" Kurt teased.  
  
"Hey, babe. It's good to see your face..." He sang that last part and Kurt giggled.  
  
"Someone was watching Hamilton again..." Blaine blushed and raised his hands.  
  
"Guilty." They both laugh and fall into a comfortable silence while they just look at each other. They hadn't really, truly seen each other in almost three months. With Blaine feverishly checking on his mom and Kurt designing and re-designing his upcoming line. They had no time for themselves. Let alone each other. There was of course the daily five-minute 'I love you' phone call. But that was pretty much it. Though they eventually were able to fall into their old "lunchtime" phone calls. But now they were finally seeing each other face to face and they both really just wanted to appreciate it as long as they could.  
  
"Hey," Kurt said softly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey," Blaine said back, a lazy smile placing itself on his face.  
  
"I really miss you..." Kurt said somberly.  
  
Blaine's smile fell and nodded. "I miss you too. But I'm gonna be able to come home soon. I can't wait to kiss you again..." Blaine spoke with a groan that made Blaine laugh.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to do everything again..." He finished with a wink and Blaine gasped in faux shock.  
  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Kurt burst into giggles as Blaine continued, "How dare you spread such dirty thoughts in a time in which I was just trying to have a lovely innocent conversation." Kurt rolls his eyes as he wraps himself in his blanket. It's been unusually rainy in New York for the past few days, and Kurt can only wear his old oversized sweaters and sweatpants from his High School days.  
  
"You look cute and cuddly..."  
  
"I wish I felt that way." A sting of sarcasm on his tongue. "Sorry, it's chilly here, and I'm trying to keep as warm as I can."  
  
"I'm sorry...wish I could hold you and keep you warm. Have you been staying up on our diet?" Kurt miserably nods.  
  
"It's not as easy without you...but I manage. I just bury myself in my work. I'm glad that Isabelle is helping me with this over email or I'd be completely lost."  
  
"I'm glad you two are still in touch. Even though your internship ended almost six years ago..." Kurt smiles. "I really do miss you."  
  
"I really miss you. I miss everything about you. And not just dirty stuff. I've had to spray your cologne you left here on your pillow and holding it to my chest to even manage to fall asleep some nights. It's so difficult not having my arms around you or yours around me." He's on the verge of tears. But it's true. Quarantine life isn't easy without the one person who could make it bearable.  
  
"Oh, baby...don't cry..." Kurt sniffs and wipes his eyes. "You painted your nails?" Blaine pointed out as he saw [a shimmer of turquoise](https://www.kbshimmer.com/tropic-like-its-hot-nail-polish/) on Kurt's fingertips.  
  
"Uh yeah...fingers and nails. A few nights ago. I got bored while on the phone with Mercedes. She and Sam are back together."  
  
"I saw that...And Sam wouldn't stop talking about her on the phone a few nights ago. They're staying at his family's house in Kentucky. It's really cramped there, but they're making it work. I'm so happy for them, you know?"  
  
Kurt nods, "And Rachel and Jesse just celebrated their first wedding anniversary. But they had to do it from their home of course. And they were just about to head to London to work on Thoroughly Modern Millie for the West End. Rachel was devasted when the shut down began. But she hopes for it to be able to open up when West End does. And there's a rumor going around on the Broadway Blogs that she might get a second chance at Fanny Brice. She made peace with Sidney and Rubert and she says she's willing to take it more seriously this time."  
  
But Blaine begins to cry all of a sudden. "B? B? Are you okay?"  
  
"N-No..." Blaine sputters out. "I can't believe I'm missing so much. I'm s-stuck here and you're in New York. I just-I m-miss you and I never wanted us to have to g-g-go through something like this again." He cries into this knee as he begins curling into a ball.  
  
"Oh, Blaine...I know. But I promise we're gonna be together again. Hey, do you remember that box I said to only open on a rainy day that I had you take with you?" Blaine nods, not looking up though. "Open it. I have a surprise for you." He groans but does as told and take it out of his bedside table drawer. He carefully undoes the white silk ribbon and opens the box. He has a dumbfounded look and glares up at Kurt with a dull expression.  
  
"AirPods?"  
  
"Okay...it's not as stupid of a reason that you think. Remember when we used to slow dance in your bedroom and we shared earbuds while we did. So we could both listen to the same song?" Blaine just nods. "Look at your phone, and go under the playlist section of your YouTube Music."  
  
Blaine reluctantly does until tears prick his eyes as he sees a very well-curated collection of their favorite love songs. The playlist being under the title of _**If You Miss Me, Just Press Play**_. "K-Kurt. I can't-" He looks up and sees Kurt, his AirPods already in. His phone facing the computer screen. The same playlist being on his phone as well.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Blaine cries and nods. They both get off their beds and Kurt simply instructs through text: **Chose song #37. It may not be our song. But it's one that fits our situation perfectly. - K  
  
** Blaine scrolls until he reaches it and gasps. Another message has been sent: **Press Play. - K  
  
** Blaine holds back tears and simply replies: _Okay. -B_. And he presses play. And a very familiar song plays.  
  
  


  
_"You say love is what you put into it  
You say that I'm losing my will  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about  
You make up a half of the whole.  
  
You say that it's hard to commit to it  
say that it's hard standing still  
Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home."  
  
_

  
Kurt says very softly, almost deftly so as the song continues: "I love you." And Blaine hears, he wraps his arms around himself. And Kurt does the same. They imagine their arms around each other. They imagine they're dancing together. Because right now, that's what they need the most.  
  


_  
"If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise this city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home."  
  
_

  
Kurt quietly cries into his own shoulder. Those words specifically taking a tole because of how true they really are. They pack that much more of a punch. But knowing Blaine is listening to the same song helps him exponentially. Because even though it's a struggle. It's one they can make through together.  
  


  
  
_"I say that we're right in the heart of it  
A love only we understand  
I will bend every light in this city  
And make sure they're shining on you.  
  
If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise this city won't get in our way  
And when you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home."_

  
  
  
At this point, Blaine begins singing along. And he can hear Kurt humming along. Why did New York have to be so devastatingly far away? Why did they have to be apart? Kurt stills and sings the next part. Blaine can hear him even though both their backs are facing their computer screens. Their emotions and vocals are that powerful and transcendent.  
  


  
_"When life takes its own course  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home."  
  
_

  
Kurt's speech quivers at that last line. He was sick of waiting. And he couldn't wait to hold Blaine in his arms again. He couldn't wait to lay in bed with him, make love with him. So much he wanted to catch him upon. He promised himself to put his work aside so he could do this more often. Lengthier phone calls, more skype conversations. He couldn't imagine going as long without seeing his face again. He made sure he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.  
  
They sing together for the last verses. Meaning every single syllable of every single lyric.  
  


  
  
_"All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known.  
  
If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise this city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home.  
  
If only New York wasn't so far away  
I will be there every step of the way  
And when you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home  
Just know that I'm already home."  
  
_

  
  
The instrumental of the final seconds makes them both shutter. Kurt looks up with wet eyes and sees his fantasy was just that. A fantasy. Blaine wasn't there. They didn't dance close together like in their high school days. They weren't sharing earbuds (Or in this case, AirPods). They were alone in their respective bedrooms. And as reality shattered their peaceful imaginations around them. They cried. The song began playing on loop. But Kurt paused his. He sat back in front of his laptop.  
  
"B?" He wanted to see him again. No, he _needed_ to. "B!" Blaine snapped back into his own reality and followed suit. Sitting back on his old bed. Their eyes were both heavy and tired from the crying. But they manage to smile.  
  
"I love you," Kurt speaks wetly, and borderline brokenly.  
  
"I love you too. And I always will. Fearlessly...and Forever." Kurt chuckles at the reference from the original proposal.  
  
"Fearlessly and Forever. And infinity after. Night Blaine." He blows him a kiss and Blaine "catches" it.  
  
"And infinity after. Night Kurt." They wave before simultaneously signing off. Kurt releases a shaky breath as he closes his laptop. He cries and curls into a ball once more. It's so hard to make it. But he has to try. For Blaine.  
  
Blaine puts his laptop back on his dresser. He holds the Margaret Thatcher Dog that Kurt got him years ago. A little vanilla body spray Kurt let him bring with him, coated on that, and his pillow. He closes his eyes and falls into a struggling slumber. It's so hard to make it. But he has to try. For Kurt.

* * *

  
  
**One Month Later...  
  
**

Kurt's fallen back into his usual routine. Making sourdough bread around lunch. Making himself a fruit salad with a glass of ice water. The diet has gotten easier as the weeks go by and fewer trips to the grocery store than usual stifle his cravings for confections. He's had only a few cheat days. But he sees them more as rewards. Especially since he's managed to keep this more muscular figure for more years than he expected when he started his more active lifestyle. He plays with his food and really has lost appetite. Today is their anniversary. And the fact that he has to spend it alone kills him. But then there's a knock at the door.  
  
He barely strikes up enough strength and curiosity to get up and answer. He puts on his mask and disposable gloves as a precaution and answers the door. He's perplexed when all he sees is a few bags and a bouquet of yellow and red roses. But once they're moved he gasps. The voice that comes next only confirming his suspicion.  
  
"Hey, stud! Happy Anniversary!" Tears form in his eyes, but he doesn't let that stop him from bringing Blaine into a tight hug.  
  
"You're here...you're here." He speaks with dizzy disbelief. But the strength he receives back reafirms his thoughts. This isn't his mind playing tricks. This is Blaine. He's here. He's home. He's finally home. They both take their masks off and Kurt settles his hands on the sides of Blaine's face and presses a deep, passionate kiss against his lips. They linger for a long time, backing slowly into the apartment, wrapping their arms around each other. He's here. He's home.  
  
They back away for air and gasp. They stare at each other for a good while just like their Skype call. Taking in their first in-person presence they've experienced for a very long time.  
  
"Here...let me get your bags." Kurt offers and brings them inside so no one tries to take them and the possessions inside. They settle everything and even put Kurt's lunch in the fridge before taking each other back into a hug again. Kissing like there is no tomorrow. Kurt pants, "Bedroom. Now," Against Blaine's lips and they both nod, stripping as they back their way into their bedroom. Kurt speaks between pants. "Lube. Top Drawer." Before struggling with his jeans and carelessly throwing them haphazardly across the room. Not giving a shit where they land. He pulls Blaine by his shirt closely and kisses him deeply once again.  
  
"I love you so much." Blaine smiles as they fall back into their same reunion sex routine. Hopefully the last time those two words will have to be used next to each other.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt sighs as he snuggles his head into Blaine's shoulder. The raven-haired man putting an arm around him and pulling him close. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's toned abdomen, grinning as a kiss is pressed into his post-sex type of messy hair. "I'm so happy you're home. And as much as I want to talk...I'm really tired."  
  
"I am too...mostly because of jet lag." Kurt giggles and looks up through hooded eyes. Blaine looks down and gives him a sleepy smile. "Sleep love...We have plenty of time to catch up. Let's just enjoy being in each other's arms again." Kurt nods and lays his head back down.  
  
"Love you...missed you."  
  
"Missed you too babe. Rest up...I love you."  
  
"And I love you. Good to see your face." They giggle for falling into a comforting slumber. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy. Blaine was home. He was here. They were together. And they were happy.


End file.
